ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cultura de Cucuteni
La cultura de Cucuteni (de la población rumana de Cucuteni situada en el distrito de Iaşi, también llamada cultura Tripiliana, o cultura Tripolia del ucraniano Trypillia población de (Трипiлля), o cultura Tripolia, cultura Tripiliana, de la versión rusa del nombre: Триполье (Tripolia), o, como un compromiso, Cucuteni-Tripilia) representa la fase culminante del Neolítico final en Rumania. Floreció entre el 4.500 a. C. y el 3.000 a. C. Es una cultura neolítica de Europa central, en el área de la actual Rumania, Moldavia, y alcanza los valles del Bug y el Dniéster en Ucrania, en la región del Dniéster-Dniéper. Historia Fue señalada por primera vez por el paleoetnólogo H.Schmidt. Los estudios rusos la denominan cultura de "Trypolie", por el nombre de una localidad cercana a, donde se ha localizado uno de los asentamientos más importantes. Sin embargo, los rumanos tienden a considerar como zona de formación la Transilvania meridional. Ciertamente, la cultura transilvánica de Petreşti entró en el proceso formativo. Excavados con método estratigráfico, los asentamientos de Cucuteni, Traian e Izvoare (en Moldavia), Trypolie y otros (en Ucrania) han permitido una periodización en cuatro fases principales, en el curso de las cuales evolucionó la estructura de los poblados, generalmente, situados sobre elevaciones o protegidos por fosos y terraplenes. Aunque es paralela a las primeras civilizaciones póntico-caucásicas de los metales, la cultura de Cucuteni se mantiene en el estadio eneolítico. Cobre y bronce de importación son aún poco usados. Dejó una cerámica polícroma de gran calidad, de la que ha sido posible seguir la evolución en las formas, en el uso de colores y en el progreso técnico. Fases A la fase inicial de producción llamada pre-Cucuteni y vinculada aun a la "Bandkeramik" danubiana sigue el pleno desarrollo de la fase Cucuteni A, con elegantes vasos, decorados con espirales, meandros y motivos en S. La ornamentación, marcada con un sentido dinámico de la línea y un gusto vivo del color, juega sobre el contraste cromático entre el fondo blanco amarillento y el rojo oscuro de los elementos decorativos, delimitados por un contorno negro. Sucesivamente, el negro adquiere un papel más importante, mientras aparecen las primeras representaciones zoomórficas esquemáticas. En la última fase los motivos están repartidos en frisos, que subrayan la estructura del vaso, distinguiendo el cuerpo del cuello y del pie. Ídolos femeninos de terracota y figurillas de animales atestiguan relaciones con el Asia Menor y el Egeo. Pero ya a finales de la primera fase puede observarse también una penetración de elementos del este europeo, documentada por otra clase de cerámica con decoración en forma de peine. El mismo fenómeno se manifiesta más al sur, en el área cultural de Gulmenita, y se acentúa en la fase final, primera etapa de la evolución hacia la Edad del Bronce. En este proceso se difunden las tumbas de ocre, análogas a las del Ponto septentrional. Mallory refiere sobre esta cultura: : Estaba centralizada en la mitad del curso alto del río Dniéster llegando por el noreste hasta el Dniéper. Un cultura urbana está presente, quizás la primera de Europa. La agricultura está atestiguada, tan bien como el ganado, vacuno principalmente, pero de cabras/ovejas y cerdos hay también evidencias. Una parte de los restos es de animales salvajes. Se conoce desde 1884 en Rumania, y las primeras excavaciones empezaron en 1909. El primer asentamiento descubierto fue en el norte de Rumania, por tanto el nombre de la cultura proviene deun pueblo rumano. Pero más tarde, se han descubierto más lejos artefactos que indican que el centro geográfico de la cultura probablemente esté más al norte, quizás en la República de Moldavia. Algunos han sugerido que el centro estaría cerca del pueblo ucraniano de Trypillia, descubierto en 1897. Puede ser una cultura indoeuropea. Al menos, la cerámica está conectada con la cultura de Cerámica lineal. La gran colección de objetos de la cultura de Cucuteni puede ser encontrada en el Museo de Historia y Arqueología en Piatra Neamţ, Rumania. Sobre 2.000 emplazamientos de la cultura de Trypillia han sido identificados hasta 2003. Se ha propuesto introducir la reserva de Trypillia en la lista del Patrimonio de la Humanidad de la Unesco. Tecnología Salinas En las salinas de el yacimiento arqueológico de Poiana Slatinei, en Lunca, Neamt County, Romania (6050) BC. se encuentran evidencias de la elaboración de la sal con grandes tinajas http://www.cimec.ro/arheologie/sarea/index.html Valeriu Cavruc Gheorghe Dumitroaia Vestigii arheologice privind exploatarea sãrii pe teritoriul României în perioada neo-eneoliticã. Esta sal puede ser uno de los motivos del rápido desarrollo de esta cultura http://hal.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/41/60/26/PDF/archaedyn2008_weller_brigand_etal.pdf ArchæDyn – Dijon, 23-25 June 2008 Dynamics settlement pattern, production and trades from Neolithic to Middle Ages. What may well be the world's oldest saltworks was discovered at the Poiana Slatinei archaeological site next to a salt spring in Lunca, Neamt County, Romania. Archaeological evidence indicates that salt production began there as long ago as 6050 BC., making it perhaps the oldest known saltworks in the world.http://antiquity.ac.uk/projgall/weller/ Antiquity Vol 79 No 306 December 2005 The earliest salt production in the world: an early Neolithic exploitation in Poiana Slatinei-Lunca, Romania Olivier Weller & Gheorghe Dumitroaia Evidence based on discoveries in Solca, Cacica, Lunca, Oglinzi, and Cucuieți, indicates that the people of the Precucuteni Culture were extracting salt from the salt-laden spring-water through the process of Briquetage. First, the brackish water from the spring was boiled in large pottery vessels, producing a dense brine. The brine was then heated in a ceramic briquetage vessel until all moisture was evaporated, with the remaining crystallized salt adhering to the inside walls of the vessel. Then the briquetage vessel was broken open, and the salt was scraped from the shards.http://www.cimec.ro/arheologie/sarea/index.html Valeriu Cavruc Gheorghe Dumitroaia Vestigii arheologice privind exploatarea sãrii pe teritoriul României în perioada neo-eneoliticã The salt extracted from this operation may have had a direct correlation to the rapid growth of this society's population soon after its initial production began.http://hal.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/41/60/26/PDF/archaedyn2008_weller_brigand_etal.pdf ArchæDyn – Dijon, 23-25 June 2008 Dynamics settlement pattern, production and trades from Neolithic to Middle Ages Salt from this operation probably played a very important role in the Neolithic economy of the Cucuteni-Trypillian culture through its entire duration. Cerámica The Cucuteni pottery is connected to the Linear Pottery culture. from some points of view it is considered the queen of prehistoric pottery, not only due to the fact that the manufacturing process was very well mastered (including temperature control and modeling) but also considering the genuine and well developed aesthetic sense. La cerámica Cucuteni está conectada a la cultura de la cerámica lineal. desde algunos puntos de vista se considera la reina de cerámicas prehistóricas, no sólo por el hecho de que el proceso de fabricación fue bien dominado (incluyendo control de la temperatura y modelado), pero también teniendo en cuenta la verdadera y bien desarrollado sentido estético : In early stages of the Cucuteni culture, the polychromy was poor, the ceramics was decorated with incisions, sometimes the incisions were filled with white or red, in order to emphasize the model. As time progressed the Cucuteni-Trypillians began creating better weapons using stronger metals, and the effort put into pottery became less noticeable. : En las primeras etapas de la cultura Cucuteni, la policromía era pobre, la cerámica fue decorada con incisiones, a veces las incisiones se llenaron de color blanco o rojo, a fin de destacar el modelo. Como el tiempo avanzaba el Cucuteni-Trypillians comenzó a crear un mejor uso de las armas más fuertes los metales, y el esfuerzo puesto en la cerámica se hizo menos evidente. :Frumusica Dance, a ceramic anthropomorphic support, was discovered in 1942 on Cetatuia Hill near Bodestii de Sus (Neamt county, Romania), it was considered a masterpiece symbol of Cucuteni Culture. It is considered that the neollitic artist has represented a ritualic dance or hora, similar artefacts were founds in Berești and Dragușini. : Frumusica Dance, una muestra de cerámica antropomorfa, fue descubierto en 1942 en Cetatuia Hill, cerca de Bodestii de Sus (condado de Neamt, Rumania), era considerado un símbolo de la obra maestra de la Cucuteni Cultura. Se considera que el artista ha representado neollitic un baile ritualic o'' Hora , artefactos similares fueron encontrados en Bereşti y Draguşini. Techniques The first step wad the clay was cleaned of little stones, earth, organic matter, second it was crumbed and dipped so all the particles would mix very well. Then the paste was trampled and kneaded with the hands until the paste resembled to dough. In order to smash even the smallest particles, in the end the paste had to be beaten with the rammer. After that the next operation is that of making the twists. The clay is rolled in palms or on a wooden surface and the size of the twists depends on the thickness of the vase walls we want to make. The bottom of the pot is first made and then the twists are placed one above the other. The edges of the twists are stretched until they merge and then the walls are smoothed with a wooden tool. Then the pots were left to dry, usually in a place with shadow, to avoid the cracking of the clay, somewhere inside without drafts that would make the dry uneven. The time needed differed according to the size and thickness of the pots. Some discoveries in Cucuteni-Trypillian area show that some sort of slow pottery wheel was used. El primer paso, la arcilla se limpia de las pequeñas piedras, tierra, materia orgánica, la segunda desmenuza y mojada para todas las partículas se mezclan muy bien. Luego, la pasta fue pisoteada y se amasa con las manos hasta que la pasta se parecía a la masa. Con el fin de romper incluso las partículas más pequeñas, al final de la pasta tuvo que ser golpeado con el pisón. Después de que la siguiente operación es la de hacer los giros. La arcilla se rodó en las palmas o en una superficie de madera y el tamaño de los giros depende del grosor de las paredes del vaso que queremos hacer. El fondo de la olla es en primer lugar, y luego las vueltas son colocados uno encima del otro. Los bordes de los giros se estiran hasta que se fusionan y luego las paredes se suavizan con una herramienta de madera. Luego de las piezas se dejaron secar, por lo general en un lugar con sombra, para evitar el resquebrajamiento de la arcilla, en algún lugar dentro de los proyectos sin que haría que el desigual seco. El tiempo necesario diferían según el tamaño y el grosor de las ollas. Algunos descubrimientos en Cucuteni presenta zona Trypillian que se utilizó una especie de torno de cerámica lentohttp://arts.iasi.roedu.net/cucuteni/arheo/ceramica/ine.html Decoration and glazing Los pigmentos utilizados se basan en óxido de hierro para tonos rojos, de calcio y silicato de calcio para los blancos y para el hierro negro y los compuestos de manganeso (magnetita y jacobsite). En el caso de los pigmentos negro algún tipo de comercio primitivo se muestra, la Iacobeni-Nikopol, Moldova y Ucrania se cree que el origen de los pigmentos negro para la cultura de Cucuteni. No hay huellas de pigmentos Nikopol negro se encuentra en Cucuteni La cerámica de la zona Trypillian que muestran que se limitaba el comercio. Además más algunos pigmentos utilizados fueron de origen orgánico (huesos o madera)http://193.2.104.55/documenta/pdf34/DPConstantinescu34.pdf Phase and chemical composition analysis of pigments used in Cucuteni Neolithic painted ceramics. B. Constantinescu, R. Bugoi, E. Pantos, D. Popovici Documenta Praehistorica XXXIV (2007)Investigation of Neolithic ceramic pigments using synchrotron radiation X-ray diffraction Roxana Bugoi and Bogdan Constantinescu “Horia Hulubei” National Institute of Nuclear Physics and Engineering, 077125 Bucharest, Romania Emmanuel Pantos CCLRC, Daresbury Laboratory, Warrington WA4 4AD, United Kingdom Dragomir Popovici National Museum of Romanian History, Bucharest, Romania No traces from Nikopol black pigments were found in Cucuteni-Trypillian area ceramics which show that the trade was limited. Further more some pigments used were of organic origin (bones or wood).www.nipne.ro/about/reports/docs/anuar20032004.pdf Horia Hulubei National Institute for Physics and Nuclear Engineering Scientific report 2003-2004 The pigments used were based on Iron oxide for red hues, calcium carbonate and calcium silicate for white ones and for the black iron and manganese compounds (magnetite and jacobsite). In the case of the black pigments some sort of primitive trade was shown, the Iacobeni-Moldova and Nikopol-Ukraine are believed the source of black pigments for cucuteni culture.http://193.2.104.55/documenta/pdf34/DPConstantinescu34.pdf Phase and chemical composition analysis of pigments used in Cucuteni Neolithic painted ceramics. B. Constantinescu, R. Bugoi, E. Pantos, D. Popovici Documenta Praehistorica XXXIV (2007)Investigation of Neolithic ceramic pigments using synchrotron radiation X-ray diffraction Roxana Bugoi and Bogdan Constantinescu “Horia Hulubei” National Institute of Nuclear Physics and Engineering, 077125 Bucharest, Romania Emmanuel Pantos CCLRC, Daresbury Laboratory, Warrington WA4 4AD, United Kingdom Dragomir Popovici National Museum of Romanian History, Bucharest, Romania No traces from Nikopol black pigments were found in Cucuteni-Trypillian area ceramics which show that the trade was limited. Further more some pigments used were of organic origin (bones or wood).www.nipne.ro/about/reports/docs/anuar20032004.pdf Horia Hulubei National Institute for Physics and Nuclear Engineering Scientific report 2003-2004 Firing En el período tardío de la cultura Cucuteni Trypillian, los hornos de atmósfera controlada se utilizaron para la producción de cerámica, y la temperatura alcanzada en torno a 1000-1100 ° C dentro de la cámara de combustión, la klins estaban con dos cámaras separadas por una reja, la cámara de combustión y la cámara de relleno. La cerámica presenta algunas fisuras y grietas de tiro se presenta en la masa del buque, la temperatura en la cámara de cocción se mantuvo en alrededor de 900 ° C, determinada por el hecho de cocción uniforme y completa de la mayoría de los barcos. Después de cocinar una etapa de enfriamiento se utilizó, con una duración de medio día con calado reducen al mínimo. los materiales utilizados para la cerámica ha sido la arcilla local. In the late period of Cucuteni-Trypillian culture, kilns with controlled atmosphere were used for pottery production, and the temperature reached around 1000-1100°C inside the combustion chamber, the klins were with two separate chambers separated by a grate, the combustion chamber and the filling chamber. The ceramics presents some fissures and firing cracks were presents in mass of the vessel, the temperature in the firing chamber was maintained at around 900°C, fact assessed by the uniform and complete firing of the most of the vessels. After cooking a cooling stage was used, lasting half a day with draught reduced to minimum. the materials used for ceramics has been local clay. Binocular vessels Se cree que datan de 4.600 a 3.400 antes de Cristo. Dado que no se encontró ninguna utilidad, se considera por algunos historiadores que este modelo representan figuras humanas estilizadas de la mano, pero no hay consenso ni de su significado o el uso posible hasta ahora se ha llegado a pesar de los artefactos primero de este tipo fueron desenterrados más de un centenar de años atrás. Hay algunas hipótesis que este tipe de la cerámica se ha utilizado como objetos rituales que implicaba el uso de fuego, probablemente en los sacrificios.http://www.wumag.kiev.ua/index2.php?param=pgs20053/36 Platar — an amazing collection of artifacts from the Neolithic age to Greco-Roman Antiquity File:CucuteniTypicalCeramic.jpg| Typical trichrome vessel: black, white and red decorated ceramics File:FrumusicaDanceCucuteniCulture.jpg|Frumuşica Dance File:CucuteiMuzeuVasPictat.JPG| They are believed to date from 4,600 to 3,400 BCE. Since no usability was found, it is believed by some historians that this model represent stylized human figures holding hands, but no consensus either of their meaning or possible use has so far been reached though the first artefacts of this kind were unearthed more than a hundred years ago. There is some hypothesis that this tipe of ceramics has been used as ritual objects which involved the use of fire, probably in sacrifices.http://www.wumag.kiev.ua/index2.php?param=pgs20053/36 Platar — an amazing collection of artifacts from the Neolithic age to Greco-Roman Antiquity Ceramic figurines Figuras existentes en los sitios excavados Cucuteni se cree que representan objetos religiosos, pero su significado o el uso es aún desconocido. Algunos historiadores afirman que Gimbutas: el desnudo rígido para ser representativa de la muerte sobre la base de que el color blanco se asocia con el hueso (el que muestra después de la muerte). Desnudos rígido se puede encontrar en Hamangia, Karanovo, y Cucuteni culturas. ''Anthropomorphic Figurines'' File:CucuteniFurniture.jpg|Furniture depicted in clay, circa 4900-4750 BC File:CucuteniTatoo.jpg|Anthropomorphic figure; the incisions may represents tattoos File:Cucuteni Clay Male Figure.jpg|A Cucuteni-Trypillian male figure File:SoborulZeitelor3Cucuteni.JPG|Mother Goddess figurine from Poduri, similar one's were found in Iisaia-Iasi and Sabatinnovka,in all sites 21 female figurines were found, 13 of them sitting, 15 decorated. http://dordecasa.weblog.ro/2009/01/16/Puncte-de-vedere-X-DACIA-Sanctuarul-eneolitic-de-la-Isaiia/ N. Ursulescu File:VasantropomorficCucuteni.JPG|Anthropomorphic figurine ''Zoomorphic Figurines'' File:Cucutenireprezentarezoomorfica.JPG|Zoomorphic representation. File:CucuteniPottery111.JPG|Zooomorphic vessel File:CucuteniZoomorphicprotoma.JPG|Zoomorphic statuette File:ZoomophicpotteryCucuteniPN.JPG|Bull representation File:CycyteniOmegaPottery34.JPG|Bull horn representation File:CucuteniReprezentareZoonirfica.jpg|Zoomorphic representation File:CucuteniOmegaPottery.JPG|Bull horn/snake representation File:CucutenireprezentareZoomorfica2.jpg| ]] Galería Véase también *Escritura Vinča *Neolítico en Europa *Edad del Cobre Fuentes J. P. Mallory, "Tripolye Culture", ''Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture, Fitzroy Dearborn, 1997. Enlaces externos *http://www.culture.gouv.fr/culture/arcnat/harsova/en/balk4.htm *http://www.dacia.org/Dacian_Virtual_Museum/The_Earlyest/the_earlyest.html *Tripillian civilization homepage *To The Question of the Origin and the Ethnical Belonging of Trypilla (Tripolje) Culture de:Cucuteni-Kultur el:Πολιτισμός Κουκουτένι en:Cucuteni culture fr:Culture de Cucuteni-Trypillia nl:Cucutenicultuur pl:Kultura Cucuteni-Trypole ro:Cultura Cucuteni ru:Трипольская археологическая культура sh:Kultura Cucuteni sr:Трипољска култура uk:Трипільська культура Categoría:Culturas del Neolítico en Europa Categoría:Culturas de la Edad del Bronce en Europa Categoría:Pueblos antiguos Categoría:Historia de Moldavia Categoría:Historia de Rumania Categoría:Historia de Ucrania Categoría:Cultura de Cucuteni